Hunter
by Chatona
Summary: Songfiction. Oneshot. Shonen ai. Ken reflektiert seine Beziehung zu Yohji... Beziehung?


Titel: Hunter

Autorin: Tamashii no Koneko

Mail: Legolas-sanweb.de

Disclaimer: Die Charas von Weiß Kreuz gehören nicht mir, aber mir hat immer noch niemand gesagt, wem nun eigentlich. Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären...?

Das Lied gehört.. äh... Dido. Ja genau!

Warnings: shonen ai sad

Pairing: Yohji x Ken

Inhalt: Ken trifft eine wichtige Entscheidung

Kommentar: Na ja, irgendwie passte das Lied... Okay, eigentlich wollte ich was ganz anderes schreiben, aber das hier gefällt mir auch recht gut... Und wenn irgend jemand meint, Yohji wär nicht so... Glaub ich ja auch nicht, aber es könnte sein, und wer damit nicht leben kann, soll sich seine eigenen Fanfiction schreiben...

Es ist aus Kens Sicht geschrieben...

Du bist schon wieder nicht da. Typisch... Du bist so oft nicht da.

Na ja, was hab ich erwartet?Du bist mal wieder ein Mädel aufreißen, wie du es so oft tust, wie du es immer schon getan hast, wie du es tun wirst. Vor mir hast du es getan und wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, wirst du es auch tun. Du kümmerst dich gar nicht um mich, ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen?

Wahrscheinlich nicht... Schließlich bin ich doch immer wieder zu dir zurückgekommen. Ja, manchmal war ich schon verflucht wütend, aber es hat nie lange angehalten. Wenn du dann wieder vor mir standest, mir über die Wange strichst... Dann war alles wieder vergeben und vergessen.

Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mit mir genauso umspringen kannst wie mit deinen zahlreichen Frauen?

Nein, damit ist jetzt wirklich Schluss!

Vor mir auf dem Bodensteht eine einzelne Lampe, ansonsten ist das Zimmer leer, kahl. Ich nehme an, du weißt, dass ich hier bin. Ja, sicherlich weißt du, dass ich mich hierhin zurückgezogen habe, um nachzudenken, wie ich es in letzter Zeit so oft gemacht habe. Hierhin, in dieses alte, baufällige Gebäude, das eigentlich schon längst hätte abgerissen werden müssen. Ja, du weißt es, immerhin höre ich, wie unten die Tür zufällt und die Treppe unter deinen Schritten knarrt.

_With one light on_

_In one room,_

_I know you're up_

_When I get home._

_With one small step_

_Upon the stair_

_I know your look_

_When I get there_

Ich weiß nicht, wie du reagieren wirst, aber es ist mir auch egal. Wenn du mich schlägst... Ph... Ich bin Auftragskiller, ich kann was wegstecken – und austeilen kann ich auch. Nein, mich zu schlagen wäre nicht gerade ratsam und ich denke, dass dir das klar ist. Du kennst mich lange genug.

Okay, wirklich kennen tust du mich nicht. Du glaubst doch immer noch, ich wäre der treudoofe Ken, der dumme Tolpatsch, mit dem du machen kannst, was du willst, nicht wahr?

Nun, du wirst deine Überraschung schon noch erleben. Ich lasse mich nicht zerstören. Auch nicht, weil ich dich liebe.

Wenigstens warst du ehrlich genug, mir nie zu sagen, du würdest derartiges für mich fühlen. Wenigstens das.

Gut so, immerhin sind wir Freunde – waren wir Freunde, ehe du beschlossen hast, es mal mit einem Mann auszuprobieren.

Wirklich zugetraut hätte ich es dir nicht, dass du auch mit mir so herzlos umspringst.

Nun, ich sehe ja, dass ich mich getäuscht habe.

Und glaub mir, Yohji, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.

Diesmal komme ich nicht zurück, verlass dich darauf.

_If you were a king_

_Up there on your throne,_

_Would you be wise enough_

_To let me go_

_For this queen_

_You think you own_

_Wants to be a hunter again_

_Wants to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go_

Jetzt öffnest du die Tür, lächelst kurz triumphierend. Freust du dich, mich gefunden zu haben? Ach Yohji, wenn du wüsstest.

Beinahe hätte ich auch gelächelt, dabei ist mir gar nicht danach zumute. Aber dich hat es nie gekümmert, wie es mir geht.

Nun, wahrscheinlich wäre es nur Verschwendung, wenn ein Mann wie du sich auf eine oder einen festlegen würde. So siehst du es, oder?

Nein, kein oder, du siehst es so und ich weiß es.

Ich kenne dich besser, als du glaubst.

Du wirst sagen, dass es dir leid tut, wirst mich anlächeln, mir über die Wange streichen, mich küssen und wahrscheinlich werden wir wieder im Bett landen, so wie jedes Mal, wenn du zu mir kommst.

Na ja, jedenfalls würde es so ablaufen, wenn ich dich nicht daran hindern würde. Werde ich aber.

So leid es mir tut, dich verlassen zu müssen, du wirst mich nicht von diesem Entschluss abbringen können.

Ich habe auch ein Recht auf Leben, ein Recht darauf, selbst entscheiden zu können. Und ich muss nicht auf dich warten. Wie bin ich eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen? So ein totaler Schwachsinn. Es gibt immerhin genug andere attraktive Leute auf dieser Welt. Nicht nur dich.

_The unread book_

_And painful look_

_The tv's on_

_The sound is down_

_One long pause,_

_then you begin_

_Oh look, what the cat's brought in._

_If you were a king_

_Up there on your throne,_

_Would you be wise enough_

_To let me go_

_For this queen_

_You think you own_

_Wants to be a hunter again_

_Wants to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go_

_Let me leave_

Wie ich wohl für dich aussehen muss? Hier, in einem völlig kahlen Raum, auf dem Holzlaminatboden sitzend, die Beine angezogen, die Arme drumherumgeschlungen und den Kopf auf den Armen.

Wir sehen uns in die Augen, es ist eher ein Starren.

Und irgendetwas in meinen Augen muss dich wohl stutzig gemacht haben, denn dein Lächeln verschwindet.

Gut so- So ist es auch besser, denn ich hasse dieses Lächeln. Genauso, wie ich dich hasse.

Und doch liebe ich es. Dein Lächeln, ebenso wie dich.

Nicht, dass mich diese Feststellung noch aufhalten könnte.

Das hättest du wohl gerne.

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal das. Ich bin dir egal, nicht wahr? Gerade gut genug, um mit dir ins Bett steigen zu dürfen.

Ja, ja...

Wenigstens habe ich nicht geweint.

Na ja, eigentlich habe ich schon, ziemlich viel sogar, aber du warst nicht da. Und es ist schon lange genug her, so dass meine Augen sich wieder beruhigt haben und nicht mehr ganz so rot und geschwollen sind.

Du musst ja nicht unbedingt merken, wie viel du mir bedeutest und wie schwer es mir fällt.

Immerhin will ich nicht, dass es mir überhaupt schwer fällt. Tut es zwar trotzdem, aber du musst es ja nicht wissen.

Ob du wohl gleich mit Engelszungen auf mich einreden wirst?

Es tut mir nicht Leid, mein Entschluss steht fest.

Sicher, du magst deine Gründe haben, aber ich kann dir deswegen nicht immer und immer wieder verzeihen. Ich kann mich doch nicht von dir ausnutzen lassen, nur weil du irgendein Problem hast. Wäre ja noch schöner.

Wenigstens habe ich es früh genug bemerkt.

Wenigstens bin ich stark genug, es zu beenden.

Ja, vielleicht tut es mir doch Leid. Um genau zu sein, tust du mir sogar ziemlich leid. Aber ich bleibe bestimmt nicht nur aus Mitleid bei dir.

Du wirst dich nicht ändern.

Du wirst dir nicht helfen lassen, weil du dir nicht helfen lassen willst.

Und so lange das der Fall ist, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Aufgezwungene Hilfe ist keine Hilfe.

Ach, weißt du was, geh, wohin der Pfeffer wächst.

Selbst jetzt verteidige ich dich noch, und das, wo - obwohl ich mich doch von dir lösen will.

Lösen werde.

Mein Entschluss stehst fest!

_For the crown_

_You've placed_

_Upon my head_

_Feels to heavy now_

_And I don't know_

_What to say to you,_

_But I'll smile anyhow_

_And all the time_

_I'm thinking, thinking_

_I want to be a hunter again_

_Want to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go_

Nun, anscheinend hast du begriffen, dass dein Gesülze dich jetzt nicht weiterbringt. Schade, dass du nicht ehrlich genug bist für ein offenes Gespräch. Wirklich schade.

Ich hätte dir gerne erklärt, warum ich gehen muss.

Die ersten Regentropfen schlagen gegen das Fenster. Draußen ist es dunkel, kein Wunder, wir haben sicher irgendetwas zwischen zwölf und drei Uhr nachts. Wenn es nicht dunkel wäre, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich Sorgen machen müssen.

Immerhin würden die armen Wetterfrösche total verwirrt sein.

Na, wenigstens meinen Humor hab ich noch nicht ganz verloren.

Fragst du dich jetzt, warum ich so grinse?

Hälst du mich für verrückt?

Ach, ist auch egal. Ich werde heute nacht gehen und wahrscheinlich werden wir uns danach nie wieder sehen.

»Du meinst es ernst?«

Wow, du sagst tatsächlich etwas...

Deine Stimme klingt sogar erstaunlich nüchtern. Du verträgst aber auch einiges an Alkohol...

Ich nicke nur stumm.

Du stehst immer noch in der Tür.

»Ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen?«

Du scheinst es eingesehen zu haben. Kaum zu glauben.

»Weißt du Yohji...«

Ich gehe zu dir und will durch die Tür gehen, doch du machst den Weg nicht frei.

»... Ich liebe dich...«

Das habe ich dir nie gesagt.

Schade auch... Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hätte ich gerne schon früher gesehen. Tja, jedenfalls hat dieses Geständnis zur Folge, dass ich dich ungehindert wegschieben und endlich passieren kann.

Du schienst ja richtig fassungslos...

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffne ich die Tür und trete hinaus in dieses Mistwetter.

Mir geht's beschissen, ja, und das Wetter passt exakt zu meiner Stimmung, aber es ist doch auch so, dass ich mich befreit fühle. Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, Regen wäre nur schlecht? Oder Dunkelheit? Alles Klischees.

Ich lächle und der Schmerz in meiner Brust nimmt ab mit jedem Schritt mit dem ich mich von dir entferne.

Ich kann auch alleine leben. Es tut vielleicht weh, jetzt jedenfalls noch, aber das wird sich schon noch ändern...

Okay... Yohji-Fans, killt mich bitte nicht gleich. Es hätte jeder sein können, nur Yohji in seiner Playboyrolle war recht passend.

Danke für's Lesen.

Die Story ist schon recht alt, aber irgendwann muss ich ja mal anfangen, irgendetwas hier hochzuladen, oder?

Tamashii


End file.
